Stella
This Stella is of the Illumitrix Verse of the Ben 10 Omniverse. She weields the Illumitrix, her verse's form of the Omnitrix. She comes from the planet Illumus instead of an Earth. Personality Stella is a star-student. Always focused, always on point. She has spent 400 years of her life learning about the known universe, after all! She has that gentle vibe to her when you get to know her. She is willing to talk instead of fight if the situation needs it. But in the end, she knows when it's time to fight. She passed the combat trial, after all! She has her flaws, though. She is afraid to fail. And if she does, she beats herself up for it. She wants to make sure there is satisfaction in the end on both sides. But if she ends up failing... Come Trio of Trouble, Stella has learned to cope with this trait but she still has it. If she fails during this era, she becomes more... Silent until she finds a way to make up for that failure. It is because of this fear of failure that tries her best. She fears the worst if she fails. Appearance Stella stands at 5'7", reddish-pink color for her skin and deep red hair. Her eyes are also bright red and, well, so is her clothing. It's a massive scale of red here. She wears a rosy colored blouse with a collared brick-red shirt underneath. She then wears tight burgundy pants and dark red boots. She has sharp incisors on her bottom jaw and pointy ears. Her hair is styled parted to the left and tucked behind her ears. The style is left short cut and doesn't go past her chin. Abilities All Illumina have the ability of Telekinesis. But they have a limit: only up to a single person. They also have the ability of fusion within their species and other solid light based species. The amount power and abilities each fusion has depends on how many people are in the fusion. The limit to fusion is five Illumina. The greater the fusion, the better the chance they unlock teleportation, speed-of-light travel, flight, and energy dome creation. They can also survive in space without oxygen. Stella is unique among Illumina as she wields the Illumitrix. Like the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson wears, it allows her to transform into various different alien species (including Humans). Each transformation allows her to use the abilities of the species she becomes, biological and intellectual. The Illumitrix also has the ability to scan others to either unlock that form or acquire the DNA of that person. Stella, due to having to go through the Trials, had to learn hand-to-hand combat with and without weapons. She is still learning proper combat techniques but she knows the basics. Due to her lengthy age and the ability to live up to a millennia, she has good memory as well. She also has great intelligence (not as much as a Galvan, though). Backstory Stella, and her rival Luna, were chosen to represent Illumus as part of the one hundred alien people to take part in the Trials. The two were given the basis of the four trials ahead of time, but were not given what they actually entailed. Stella wanted to prove to her world that she can do so much more than break the customs for a good cause. Luna just wanted to win. Due to her dedication, respect, fighting ability, and experience from centuries of learning, Stella managed to pass with flying colors, receiving the Illumitrix as a reward and as her new job. She met Beate one day during an encounter with Luna after the Trials. Beate was just a Yellow Age Illumina DJ working in an Illumina night club until she heard fighting going on outside. There was Stella, fighting Luna (with her plethora of machines), with help of the Illumitrix. Beate, remembering she had that Spark, went in to help. With two against one, Luna lost and ran away until another day. Stella recruited Beate to be part of her new team. The two became a dynamic duo, fighting aliens and making sure the universe remains at peace. After a while, a new era began. This era introduces Assimil; an Orange Age Illumina with strange energy/matter absorption abilities. Thus Beate, Assimil, and Stella become the triumphant trio of benevolent trouble, going on adventures across the universe and uncovering new forms along the way. Stella becomes more brave, facing her fear of failure multiple times during this arc that fear still remains (but lowkey). She never resorts to having to kill someone as she believes in redemption. After a nice run-in with Luna and a common enemy (Vilgax), Stella acquires the Ultillumitrix. This allows her not only to transform into aliens but to evolve them as well, making them stronger. After we begin Stella's adventures of wielding the Ultillumitrix. Things get crazy, Assimil goes insane, ya-de-ya-da. Pretty much second verse same as the first somewhat. Which leads up to now: Stella returns the Ultillumitrix to the Galvans and recieves the OFFICIAL Illumitrix. Her adventures continue to this day.